Adorado
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Los egipcios adoran a los gatos.


**¡Hola!**

 **Decidí escribir algo del antiguo Egipto, c** **reo que queda un poco mal que los héroes en Egipto se llamen Ladybug (ingles) y Chat Noir (francés) pero bueno... no sabía que ponerle =D**

 **¿Sabían que los egipcios adoraban los gatos?**

 **Con eso cree este one-shot**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

— ¡Hey! —Llamó Chat Noir— ¡Bichito! —Añadió al ver que no lo escuchaba o en el peor de los casos lo ignoraba.

Ella se encontraba cerca de las afueras de la ciudad de Egipto, sentada en el suelo mientras su yo-yo se deslizaba por el suelo y volvia a su mano múltiples de veces.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le contesto de forma fría.

Realmente, ella no tenía ganas de lidiar con el gatito y menos después de presenciar como luego de arruinar los planes de Tutankhamón una gran cantidad de las personas del pueblo se había reunido alrededor de él, agradeciéndole como si hubiera hecho todo el trabajo y ella no hubiera hecho nada.

Por eso quería estar sola, pero al parecer el felino le quiso arruinar los planes.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron? —Preguntó emocionado. Viendo la espalda de ella.

—No, me fui antes de escuchar lo maravilloso que eres tú —Rodando los ojos.

— Además de eso, dijeron que van a poner estatuas de gato afuera de los hogares para protegerlos. ¡Voy a hacer la figura de un amuleto protector!

— Felicidades —Añadió sin una pisca de alegría y siguió viendo el suelo.

— Sé que estas envidiosa por no ser tan adorada como yo, pero somos compañeros, al menos, comparte mi alegría.

— ¡No estoy envidiosa! —Exclamó por lo que había dicho, girándose para encararlo teniendo furia en sus ojos.

— Si, se nota —Indicó sarcásticamente— Bichito, no debe importante _cuantos_ te adoran sino _quien_.

Ella rió irónicamente.

— ¿Y tú me lo dices? ¿Quién tiene cientos de fanáticas y eres el objeto de adoración? —Se giró y clavo sus ojos azules que expresaban dolor en esos ojos dorados de Chat. Esos que los egipcios piensan que tiene guardado el poder del sol— No sentís lo mismo que yo y ni siquiera podes comprenderlo.

Tragó saliva y continúo.

— No sabes que se siente luchar por algo que ni siquiera te dan las gracias. Me siento invisible cada vez que combato contra Tutankhamón y me pongo a pensar si realmente soy necesaria.

— Sí que lo eres y los sabes —Espetó sin vacilación. Sorprendiendo a Ladybug— ¡Te necesitan!

— Aun si lo decís, ya me es difícil creerlo. Lo de hoy me dejo más que claro que no importo si estoy ahí —Dijo— Solo a ti te quieren —Añadió con dolor y una pizca de envidia.

— ¡Ni siquiera pienses renunciar! — Apunto con el bastón en forma acusadora.

— ¿Quien dijo que iba a renunciar? — Exclamó levantándose donde luego se sacudió el polvo.

— Bueno eso parece —Contestó cruzándose de brazos molesto de que aunque ella lo niegue da toda la sensación de que es eso —Suspiró desviando la mirada— No podría proteger a los habitantes sin ti —Confesó— Puede ser... Bueno soy mucho más adorado que tú— Carraspeo sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban— Pero, si me dieran a elegir a quien adoro más, sin dudar te elegiría a ti... —Tragó saliva y con sus mejillas rojas sintiendo su pulso más acelerado. Añadió: Yo te a...

— No voy a renunciar—Le interrumpió antes de que acabara su frase— ¿Quién se encargaría sino de que no metas la pata, gatito tonto? —Le dijo juguetonamente. Mirando a los ojos dorados que estaban incrédulos por el increíble cambio de actitud que ella tomó.

Ladybug rió al ver como Chat aún seguía con la boca ligeramente abierta.

— Sino la cierras te entraran moscas —Indicó posando su mano en el mentón del felino y cerrándoselo. Ella se le pinto una sonrisa y acercándose hacia el gato le beso en la mejilla quien al separar unos centímetros sus labios de su piel. Le susurro: Ahora estoy bien. Gracias.

—B-bi...

Empezó a balbucear el minino colorado hasta las orejas por esa simple acción, quien no podía salir de la conmoción.

— Nos vemos —Canturreó comenzando a caminar tranquilamente para alejarse de ahí mientras giraba el yo-yo dibujándose un círculo con su hilo.

Mientras el recuerdo de esa mirada cálida calentaba su corazón. Esos ojos dorados de Chat Noir que en ese momento estaba creyendo que guardaba el poder del sol como la mayoría de los habitantes creían; Entretanto se alejaba esos sentimientos anteriores por lo que caminaba.

Sí, no era tan adorada como su compañero que hasta incluso le hacían estatuas y esculturas. Pero aun así como él dijo, no importaba cuantos sino quien.

 _"Si me dieran a elegir a quien adoro más, sin dudar te elegiría a ti..."_

Esas palabras volvieron a hacer presencia en su mente, ocasionando que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios al saber que el felino la adorada. Al poco tiempo rió ¿Por que quien era para sentirse triste o envidiosa cuando también adoraba ese gato?

Si, ese gato adulador que se ganaba el corazón de todos/as.


End file.
